


Higher Love

by SpoopyLatte



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyLatte/pseuds/SpoopyLatte
Summary: Guy and Sam plan a carefree camping night in Guy's childhood tent, but Guy has no idea of the type of activities Sam actually has in store for them.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	Higher Love

**Author's Note:**

> The whole concept of this fic, combining recreational marijuana use with Guy and Sam, was just something I wanted to try, as I'm not a writer by any means, so I thought it would be a fun challenge. My writing isn't very flowery or descriptive, so I apologize for that.
> 
> Some other notes to know before reading is I write Sam as a Who and Guy as a Knox. Other than that, please enjoy!

“And here we are,” Guy proclaimed, setting their bags down.

They decided to camp out in Guy’s childhood tree house that night. But it wasn’t just the tree house that they had agreed on camping in, but rather the tent perched high above in the tree surrounded by beautifully lit pinwheels overlooking the backyard.

It was all Sam’s idea, of course. He found the scenery so very childlike and innocent, enchanting even, and to think that every bit of it was Guy’s creation! Not that he doubted Guy’s ability to invent such an escape for himself; after all, Guy was an incredible and creative person, especially in Sam’s eyes.

But the entire reason they were there wasn’t just for camping, but because there was something special that Sam had been wanting to try for weeks, and tonight he was finally going to give it a go. _The ultimate bonding experience,_ he told himself.

“Ah, finally! I’ve been wanting to do this with you since the day you showed me this place, CB! Or should I say, _camping buddy._ ” Sam winked, but Guy could only roll his eyes. Sam never took such gestures to heart, he knew it was just another typical part of Guy’s lovable personality.

Sam placed his own satchel on the floor, then took a moment to examine his surroundings. He quickly glanced out the tent door one last time as if to make sure they were completely alone before popping back inside.

Guy gave him a questionable look, “What was that about?”

“What? Oh, ha! Just, you know, checking it out, makin’ sure we’re safe. You can never be too careful when you’re out in the wilderness.”

“Sam, we’re feet away from my home, in my backyard. Besides, this tree house is equipped with booby traps from the ground up, if anyone or anything wanted to get us, they wouldn’t make it very far.”

“Good point, CB.” Sam watched as Guy unpacked his things. He figured once Guy got comfortable, he’d enact his plan for the evening. And admittedly, Sam was a tiny bit nervous. It wasn’t that he was nervous about what he was about to do (he had done this many times before, it was really no big deal to him), but rather he was nervous about how Guy might react to it. After all, he had never shared this part of himself with Guy before, and he wasn’t necessarily familiar with how Guy felt about this type of thing.

But he was willing to try it out and see what would happen. At this point in their friendship, he felt that he could confide in the Knox and that, no matter what, they were gonna be together for the long haul.

After Guy finally got his blankets and pillow situated and got his book out to read, Sam grabbed his own bag and started rummaging through it. He brought along some games, puzzles, and various other activities, but the most important one of all was sitting at the bottom in a tiny plastic bag.

“Sooo... “ Sam began, “What do you wanna do first? I thought maybe we could start by playing some checkers, or maybe we can put a puzzle together! I brought a really big puzzle along just for the occasion. Or! Or, maybe we could--”

“Or _maybe,_ ” Guy interrupted, “We could enjoy the blissful sounds of nature and relax with a little peace and quiet.” Guy started getting comfy in his blanket as he opened the book to read. He had only read the first sentence when he looked up and saw Sam staring at him with a blank expression.

He thought Sam was a little heartbroken by his suggestion, but what he didn’t know was that Sam couldn’t believe how easy this whole plan was going to be implemented. It’s as if the gods above had planned it right along with him.

Guy sighed and gave the younger one a soft smile, “Er, well... We’ll relax just for a little while, anyway. _Then_ we can play checkers or something.”

“Oh, good idea, CB!” Sam perked up, snapping out of his daze. “Relax first, games later. And boy, is it a good thing I brought something for relaxing,” He giggled to himself quietly, reaching into his satchel all the way to the bottom, feeling for the plastic bag he had packed.

 _This is it, the moment of truth,_ Sam thought.

A few minutes of silence had passed. Guy was barely paying attention to anything Sam was doing, already completely enthralled with the book he was reading. It wasn’t until he suddenly smelled the faint fumes of oddly scented smoke that he looked up from his book and his eyes grew wide.

Sam was sitting across from him, lounging back on his arms with his legs crossed, and in his hand there appeared to be a… cigarette? He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look in the dimly lit tent, and before he could make out what he was looking at, Sam turned to him and grinned.

“Oh, how could I have been so rude!” Sam exclaimed, quickly handing the smoking object over to his friend. “Here, we can share!”

Guy looked down and there it was, he could finally see it, clear as day. He furrowed his brows and looked back up at Sam with disbelief. _Is this idiot serious right now?_

“You brought a joint… into my _tent_ …?”

Sam shrugged, taking another hit before breathing out a cloud of smoke. “I didn’t think you would mind. After all, you said we should relax, so--”

“Sam, why is it that when I say we should do something, you always have to take it to extremes?”

Well, he wasn’t wrong about that. Sam also took note that Guy was handling the situation pretty calmly. He took this as a sign to push it further.

“Pff, sounds like somebody needs to unwiiiind~ C’mon, Guy, haven’t you ever just thought about--”

“I don’t _have_ to think about it, I used to partake myself,” Guy set his book off to the side and crossed his arms, giving Sam an unimpressed look. “I just didn’t pin you to be one for doing these kinds of things.”

Sam grinned smugly, “ _Well_ , aren’t _you_ just a stoner in disguise! I knew it all along. I _totally_ had a feeling,” He sat up and inhaled the smoke that was now everywhere, letting out a sigh of content. “Ahhh, doesn’t it just smell _amazing_?”

Guy groaned. “Sam, _why do you have weed?_ ”

“Is that _really_ important? I think what we should really be focusing on right now is whether or not you want some of this _dank kush._ ” With a self-satisfied expression, Sam wagged the joint back and forth in front of Guy’s face, attempting to taunt him as if it were the Knox’s favourite treat in the entire world.

Guy gave him a half lidded look of annoyance before glancing down at the herb in front of him. It wasn’t that he was against the substance, quite the contrary, he was just (once again) astonished by Sam’s ability to just… _do crazy shit out of the blue._ This time it just so happened to be that he was going to _try_ to get Guy to be high with him. But why? Scratch that, he really didn’t want to know.

He had planned for tonight to be just the two of them, enjoying each others’ company in peace, but as usual, Sam’s idea of doing the same was always so… unconventional. He had to admit, the offer Sam was giving to him was a little bit enticing, nonetheless. During his younger days, it was certainly a part of his life at the time, and he remembers it being a complete lifesaver on days when the world seemed unbearable. He can’t even remember the last time he had felt that at ease, and the more he thought about it, the more he was willing to grab the spliff right out of Sam’s grasp.

Which is exactly what he decided he was going to do.

 _What would it hurt,_ he thought with a soft sigh, _it’ll be just like old times, right?_

And what better way to experience nostalgia than with your best friend by your side.

Guy “hmph’d” in antagonizing defeat and snatched the joint out of Sam’s hand. He quickly brought it to his lips and took a drag, inhaling deeply and holding it for a second before letting the smoke escape through his nostrils.

“That’s my boy,” Sam chimed, leaning back and placing his arms behind his head to get comfortable once again. He closed his eyes and hummed, happy that this was all going so smoothly.

Guy rolled his eyes again at Sam’s smug attitude toward the whole thing, and after a couple more hits, he passed the joint back to Sam. “Don’t get used to it. This is just a one time ordeal, got it?”

“Aw, you’re no fun, Guy. But as your very best friend, I will respect that. Gotta have some boundaries in place with these kinds of things. I get ya.” Sam took one last drag out of the joint before it met its demise, and without missing a beat he was already rolling another one.

Guy swallowed, watching the youngest fiddle with it so flawlessly, as if he’s done this his whole life, and it was then that he started to realize what kind of night this was actually going to be. At first he thought, _oh, just one is fine,_ but Sam’s sitting there, preparing the second one like it’s nothing. _How much of this stuff does he have in that bag?_

“Want one for yourself? Sharing’s fun and all, but I figured you’d want your own.”

Oh, that answered _that_ question.

Guy hesitated, suddenly unsure if he _really_ wanted to spend the rest of night high as a kite with his loony best friend. He _did_ just agree to this and Sam obviously really wanted to share this moment with him. Not to mention, his younger self would have never turned down an opportunity to get wasted. It has just been so long since he’s done it that the feeling of it happening now is a little weird and almost unfamiliar. However, the thought of Sam being there with him, willing to share vulnerability under the influence with him, it made the situation a little more easy to digest and made him feel safe.

He sighed softly and looked away from Sam, a bit embarrassed that he was getting just a little emotional over casual drug use, of all things. But it was a little more than that, wasn’t it? To Sam, this was more than just an excuse to get high. It was an excuse to get high _with his best friend._ Who knows what nonsense could happen when the drug begins to take effect, but Sam was willing to share it with Guy, and that made it feel… well, _special._

Guy turned his attention to Sam, who was already rolling the third one for himself. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… sure.”

Sam didn’t even look at Guy, he just closed his eyes and smiled as he handed off one of the tightly rolled joints to his best friend.

“Here ya go, _camping buddy._ ”

\----

Approximately three spliffs each and forty five minutes into their session and they were _feeling it._

Guy noticed the colours from the lit up pinwheels outside seemed more vibrant as they shone through the cloth walls of the tent. His body felt loose and overall, he felt really… happy? Happier than usual, he noted, but the thought quickly vanished and was replaced with some other thought instead. He couldn’t keep up with the ideas that kept coming to him, but he tried not to worry about it, which proved to be extremely easy to do.

Sam couldn’t help but stare at Guy in his stoned stupor. Thinking was admittedly a little tougher to do in this state, and he wondered how in the world they were going to play checkers or put a puzzle together. The thought of that alone made him laugh.

Guy, not even flinching at the sudden break in silence, turned to Sam and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I’m just...” Sam giggled and turned over onto his stomach, kicking his feet back and forth in the air like a child. “I was just thinking about how we’re gonna have a pretty hard time playing checkers.”

“Heh,” Guy chuckled in agreement, moving from a sitting position to lay on his back next to Sam.

The youngest took a deep breath and sighed, continuing to speak slowly, “I gotta say, camping buddy, this is really nice… just you and me, alone in a tent. Nothing else matters right now, you know?”

“Yeah… it is nice, isn’t it...”

They lay there in silence once more, drowning in their rapid thoughts, wondering how long this was going to last and if they could have done something a little more productive tonight than indulge in… well, whatever _this_ was. At least, that’s what Guy was thinking. He wondered if Sam felt the same way, but he doubted it. This was all his idea, afterall.

And yet, he couldn’t be mad at him for it. He felt at peace for once, and he had Sam to thank for that. He looked over at his friend, noting how blissful the other looked as he gazed out at nothing while resting his head on his arms, still kicking his feet back and forth. The Knox felt a little weird in that moment, and he could have sworn it was just the weed talking, or maybe it was the lighting from the pinwheels outside, or the soft glaze of the air tinted with smoke, but for some reason the thought crossed his mind that his best friend looked kind of… pretty? 

No, that wasn’t right.

...

Was it?

He furrowed his brows and tried to think of a different word. Handsome? Still felt strange, maybe he just looked… picturesque. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Sam was attractive in a lot of ways to Guy. But trying to describe Sam’s attractiveness was making his face warm with embarrassment, and his mind being under the influence of cannabis was causing his chain of thoughts to spiral out of control. Before he could ponder more about it, he decided to turn over and face the other direction, away from Sam.

Sam opened his eyes, glancing over at his friend, and immediately noticed that Guy was starting to act a bit tense. He propped himself up, resting his head in his hand, a slight look of concern on his face. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, buddy?”

Guy’s eyes widened, but he was too afraid to turn back around to face him, so he stayed put. What should he say? He knew Sam wouldn’t believe him if he just said, “Oh, it’s nothing.” So he tried to think of a lie, something that would distract Sam from his obvious discomfort. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I was thinking about how happy I am to have you here with me.”

Okay, so that didn’t come out the way he had hoped. For one, it wasn’t a lie at all. He meant every word of it, and two, well, this just further allured Sam.

“Oh, Guy, you really mean that?!” Sam exclaimed rather slowly, rising up off his side to throw himself over his best friend, attempting to get a good look at the Knox’s face.

Guy froze. He saw his half-lidded friend in the corner of his eye peering over his shoulder with a goofy grin. Guy’s brain wasn’t functioning correctly, it was too foggy to even think of a proper lie at this point. The only thing he could do was be honest, as it took the least amount of thinking, and boy, did his brain not want to think any harder than it needed to right now.

“Uh, y-yeah. Yeah… I do mean it.” Guy murmured softly, giving in to what was happening and finally finding the courage to turn his head toward his little friend and look him in the eyes. “I mean every word of it.”

Sam noticed the red tint on Guy’s cheeks, and snickered. “Guy? You’re lookin’ a little flushed there, buddy.”

Guy felt his face grow even hotter than before. He let out a groan as he instinctively tried to cover his face with his hands, but Sam reached out to stop him, “No, don’t hide it, it looks good on you!”

The Knox furrowed his brows in confusion, slowly turning his body back around to face his friend. “W-what?”

“I said it looks good on you. Might I even say it looks _stunning_ on you.”

He didn’t know what to say. Was Sam being serious, or was this just him being his usual playful self?

“U-uh… t-thank you?”

Sam carried on in a nearly slurred fashion, “Pfff, who am I kidding, you always look stunning, no matter what. You’re just that kind of Guy, you know?” he smiled as he chuckled before pausing for a moment, staring off somewhere else. The abrupt hesitation in Sam’s voice was jarring. It was as if something extremely interesting had unexpectedly caught the little Who’s attention, and Guy felt utterly confused as to what was going on.

Without warning, Sam broke the silence with a gentle sigh.

“Guy, can I tell you something?”

The sudden change in tone threw Guy off, but he gazed softly at his friend and nodded, letting him know he was all ears.

“It’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time,” Sam tried to collect his thoughts the best that he could, his mind still swirling from the massive THC intake. “I thought if we got high like this, it’d be easier for me to say it, and it’d be easier for you to hear it.”

Guy had no idea where this was going, and he started to feel anxious. The last thing he needed in his life was another one of Sam’s secrets coming between them, especially at this point in their friendship. He cared so deeply for the young Who, and if he were to find out that he was still hiding horrible things from him, the thought alone nearly broke his heart. He closed his eyes and reminded himself not to jump to conclusions before he heard Sam out.

“When we’re together I feel… _really_ happy. I feel like I’m not _alone_ anymore, like I have everything I could ever need in my life. I’ve never felt like that before and the whole thing is new to me. _Wow,_ I don’t even know if I’m making any sense right now, heh…” Sam laughed quietly, looking off to the side, gazing away from Guy. It was Sam’s turn to blush this time, realizing that he was unabashedly letting his true feelings gradually tumble out of him.

Guy felt his heart swell. He knew exactly what Sam was trying to say, but he wanted to hear it for himself. He reached out and grabbed one of Sam’s hands, holding it tightly, urging him to continue.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Sam looked up at Guy, who in return gave him the most tender, kindest smile he’d ever seen his friend share with him. In that moment, he knew he could say what needed to be said.

“I think I… love you?”

The two sat there, Sam quickly looking to the floor, afraid to see how Guy was reacting to his words, and Guy looking right at Sam, carefully letting go of his hand.

There was a long pause between them, which felt like an eternity due to the influence of the drug, and Sam instantly began to feel uneased by it. Immediately, his mind started to come up with hundreds of horrible thoughts. Guy not returning his feelings, Guy scoffing at the whole idea of it, Guy leaving him… He was then wishing he had never even said anything, that he had kept the whole thing a secret and then maybe, just maybe, he’d get over it and life would have carried on like normal. Their friendship meant so much to him, and now he had potentially risked losing every bit of it. Not to mention, this whole ‘get high with your best buddy’ thing should have never happened, and he started to feel a twinge of guilt for pressuring Guy into the whole ordeal.

Before he could apologize for everything he had done for the night, he felt a hand softly caressing his cheek. He looked up at Guy and to his surprise, he was still giving him that beautiful, tender smile.

“Sam…”

Oh.

_Oh, wow…_

The way Guy said his name made Sam want to melt right then and there. It felt so real, so raw and full of love, he instantly took back every thought he had had previously about this whole thing being a big mistake. He wanted so desperately to hear it again, to listen to Guy say his name like that on repeat until the end of days.

Sam was so awestruck by Guy’s loving voice that he didn’t even notice the space between them had gotten much smaller, and within seconds he felt his face being held by large, careful hands and then the feeling of gentle warm lips on his own.

At first he was surprised, but it quickly vanished as he closed his eyes in absolute bliss, and he couldn’t help himself as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Guy’s neck, pulling him in closer. Much to his delight, there was no push back, no denial of what was happening between them. Sam was on cloud nine, thinking that in this very instance, he could die and it would be completely fine. 

But just as soon as it had began, it was over, and Sam let a whine escape him as Guy slowly pulled away. He noticed the Knox snicker at his reaction and felt a bit embarrassed that he was coming off as being so needy so quickly. They sat there basking in the afterglow of their current situation, both of them wondering what was going through the others’ mind. Guy finally spoke up.

“Sam, I... “ he started, rubbing the back of his head, “I know at times I’m kind of, well, impertinent toward you, and I act like I don’t appreciate your company sometimes, but you know I care about you very much… right?”

Sam smiled, reaching out to touch his friend’s shoulder, “I know you do.”

“And… Earlier, while we were laying beside each other, I couldn’t help but look at you and I thought…” Guy struggled to find the right words to say, still hazy from their earlier activities, but once he remembered exactly how he had described that moment to himself a while ago, he hesitated to say it aloud.

His friend looked at him curiously, interested in what Guy could have possibly thought about him then. “You thought…?”

“I thought about how… _attractive_ you are to me. In every way imaginable. Not just how you look, but _who your are,_ as a person.” Guy drew circles on the floor of the tent with his finger, trying his best not to look Sam in the eyes. “The point is… love is a tricky thing to understand. For years I’ve tried to find someone who can give it clarity, but it wasn’t until I met you and spent time with you that I… I don’t know, Sam, but when I’m with you, I feel like I finally _get it._ ”

He looked up to see that Sam was staring right at him, smile wide and his eyes glossed over. They both knew there was nothing more that needed to be said, and Sam reached his arms out and wrapped them around Guy in a tight embrace, snuzzling his face into Guy’s ruff. Guy returned the hug, holding the small little Who in his arms, reminding Sam that no matter what happened, he was never going to leave him.

Guy planted a small kiss on Sam’s head and spoke softly into his ear, “I love you a lot, Sam. Don’t ever think for a second that I could ever feel any other way about you.”

Sam swore that this was all a dream, that he had fallen asleep in a stoned state of ecstasy and just dreamed the whole thing, but he felt Guy’s chest slowly rise and fall beneath him, and he felt the warmth of their bodies pressed together, and he knew that it was all too real. And suddenly, without warning, he found himself laughing, softly at first, but gradually it became more pronounced and loud.

Guy pulled away in confusion and looked at Sam with a bewildered expression. “What on Earth is so funny this time?! Can’t you see I’m trying to have a moment with you?”

Sam wiped away a tear and tried to catch his breath, “I-- I just realized that-- y-you’re my CB--”

Guy rolled his eyes, “Your camping buddy, I know.”

“No-- haha, no! Not _anymore_ \--” Sam took a deep breath and tried to settle down, “You’re my CB, my camping _boyfriend._ Get it?! It’s the same letters but now--” Immediately, he resumed his laughter, falling over onto his side while holding his gut.

They both knew it was only humourous to Sam because of the three joints the youngest smoked earlier, but it was hard for Guy not to laugh right along with him when his giggling was so contagious.

“It’s--- it’s really not that funny, Sam,” Guy laughed, trying to get a hold of himself.

“I know, but--” Sam sniffed, wiping away more tears, “I’m just so happy right now.”

“I can see that,” The Knox rubbed Sam’s back, doing his best to calm him down, “And since you ruined my special moment, I’d like to ruin yours.”

“Oh?” Sam gave him a sly look.

“Yes. By telling you that I am hungry, and that I’m going into the house to get some food.” Guy pushed himself up off the floor, attempting to stand but finding the task to be a bit difficult. His vision was slightly distorted and dizzy, but not so much that he couldn’t make his way down the tree house.

“Oh man, looks like _somebody’s_ got the _munchies!_ ” Sam grabbed his bag and started rummaging through its contents. “Don’t even worry about it, Guy! I brought plenty of food just for the occasion.”

“If you tell me that any of those snacks in that bag are green eggs and ham flavoured, I will--”

“Love me forever and always?” Sam piped, fluttering his eyelashes and giving Guy sweet, sincere puppy dog eyes.

Guy sighed. How could he say no to a face like that? Smiling tenderly, he sat back down across from Sam.

“ _Of course._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please go easy on me if you decide to comment! I never write fanfics, and this was something I just wanted to do for fun. :'D


End file.
